


Lay Your Dirty Bloodstained Hands On Me

by saintsugoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsugoi/pseuds/saintsugoi
Summary: Scout walks in on something he probably shouldn’t have. He knows better than to intrude someone’s privacy.





	Lay Your Dirty Bloodstained Hands On Me

there was one rule in this godforsaken base that every man heeded with caution.

don’t disturb medic in the back room.

now, following that rule was a little different, since scout had decided one not-so-nice day to come poking around for allergy medication. everyone knew that the doctor kept all his remedies locked up in a transparent glass case with the key kept more securely than the military nuclear missile codes. medic would also comment frequently about how much he hated over the counter medication, only using it for exceptional cases.

“doc?” scout called as best he could, curiously. usually he would hear a low conversation or the medic’s warbling laughter throughout the clinic to signify his presence, but this time he wasn’t around.

scout coughed, harshly. it sucked, and it made his chest hurt. he needed medic, and couldn’t take the lack of medical attention anymore. he quietly pushed open the door to medic’s back room, and stared wide eyed.

holy crap.

there was soldier, sitting with his lower body slumped off of the rather small mattress, along with medic, kneeling at his side with crimson crusted hands and-

oh, lord have mercy, was he really doing that?

medic, was in fact, jerking him off. his normally sharp and enthusiastic tone was traded for something low, sultry, downright sexy. he was cooing words of encouragement to soldier, who had his eyes squeezed shut and his lip being but hard enough to draw blood. his hands were rubbing, squeezing and every so often, he would hear soldier groan out a plea and laugh.

scout panted, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t make any noise. he turned the handle and shut the door as quietly as he could. he could hear medic chuckling, muffled by the barrier between them. 

who the hell needs some frickin’ allergy meds anyway? scout decided he’d suffer and come back tomorrow. 

—

“it appears we’ve had a visitor,” medic snorted, removing his glasses hastily and setting them on the small nightstand.

“what?” soldier stammered, opening his eyes and squinting to get adjusted.

“ja. i saw the door open just a crack, but i don’t exactly know who it was.” 

“don’t worry about it, sweetheart.” soldier commented gruffly, sitting up quickly before leading medic’s hand back to his length.

“shall we go for another round then?” medic’s lips curled into that trademark smirk of his.

“affirmative, sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired, sick and I wish my writing didn’t suck ass. Have this anyway cause I love you guys.


End file.
